Feelings That Haven't Been Noticed"
by CSIElmo
Summary: Matt Hardy breaks up with his girlfriend of one year, Amy. The question is, why?


"Feelings That Haven't Been Noticed"  
  
Trish Stratus walked into her locker room sweaty and tired from her match she had just had. She locked the door and quickly stripped off her shirt. "Jeese I got beat up," she muttered as she walked to the bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile, Matt had just entered, thinking he was all alone. He sat down on the couch and let out a breath. "Where the hell is my shampoo," Trish mumbled walking out of the bathroom. She screamed when she saw Matt sitting there. "Oh my god, I'm sorry Trish. I didn't know you were in here," he said wiping off his tears. She nodded and motioned him to sit back down. "It's ok, you just scared me," she said holding a hand to her thumping heart. She cocked her head to the side and noticed he had been crying. "Well, I guess I'll go. I'm sorry," he said getting up. She shook her head and pushed him back down. "You aren't leaving until you tell me why you were crying," she said sitting down next to him. "Nothing is wrong. I. I. just heard a sad song on the radio," he lied. She chuckled. "You are a bad liar. Please tell me," she said softly. "I broke up with Amy," he said shortly. "But, why? You two were doing so well!" she exclaimed. "Yes we were. Not once did we have a fight," he said as she gave him a confused look. "Then what happened. There wasn't cheating, was there?" she whispered. "No, of course not," he said chucking. "Then what?" she asked again. "This morning when I woke up, I realized I was in love with someone else. I didn't ever think it could happen, but it did. I felt that it would be wrong if I was with Amy and I didn't love her, you know?" he asked as she nodded. "I understand, but how did she react?" Trish asked as Matt rolled his eyes. "She went out of control and I don't blame her. I mean, when your boyfriend of 1 year comes in out of nowhere and says he's in love with someone else, how would you react to it?" he asked curiously. "I would have probably went ballistic too. But I think the next step is to tell that person that you love how you feel," she suggested. He blew out a breath and looked deep into her eyes. "I cant," he said gulping. "Why not? You just admitted it to your girlfriend, why can't you admit it to the person?" she asked confused. "Because I don't think that person likes me," he said as a tear strolled down his cheek. "Well, how do you know that?" she asked childishly. "Because.. Because.um.Do you love me?" he asked suddenly. She started to laugh and laugh. "You mean to say that I'm the person you love? You joker!" she exclaimed. She looked at his still straight face and stopped laughing. "It isn't a joke, is it?" she asked swallowing hard. "No," he whispered as he shook his head. "You are meaning to tell me, that you dumped my best friend for me?" she asked getting off of the couch. He nodded slightly. "Oh my god, get the hell out. I can't believe this Matt. Did you tell her it was me?" she asked as he got off of the couch. "No, I didn't," he said walking to the door. She ran a hand through her blonde hair and watched him leave. She grabbed her shampoo roughly and rushed into the bathroom to shower. Outside, Matt leaned his against the locker room door. "I guess that means she doesn't love me," he said sadly, as more tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
As Trish showered, she suddenly started having flashbacks.  
  
"Trish you can't be in this contest without a partner," Vince said shaking his head. "Don't worry Mr. McMahon, she now has a partner," Matt said happily.  
  
"Food fight!" Jeff yelled as all the superstars started to throw their meals at eachother. Trish felt a little left out when she noticed everyone had had something thrown at them except her. "I'm never part of anything," she said out loud. She turned around and gasped when a big pile of pudding was thrown at her. She looked up and saw a smiling Matt. "You are always a part of everything, what are you talking about?" he asked hugging her.  
  
Trish sat down on her bed sobbing. She had called home and talked to her mother, but it still wasn't the birthday she had wanted. She had been in the federation for 3 weeks and she still felt as if she was left out of everything. She pulled the covers over her and tried to go to sleep. "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Trish. Happy birthday to you!" Matt yelled. She sat up in her bed and smiled when she saw him carrying a small piece of chocolate cake. "Here you go. Happy Birthday," he said as he handed her the plate. "Thanks Matt," she said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Her flashbacks were interrupted when the water turned cold. Although, she didn't care about anything at this point except Matt. * He has done so much for me * she thought in her head. She washed herself off and ran into the room. She threw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She brushed her hair quickly and then ran out the door. "Has anyone seen Matt?" she asked to all the wrestlers who were sitting in the hallway. "Yeah, he just passed us. He's probably in his locker room right now," Jay said as she thanked him. She ran to his locker room and burst through the door. Happiness washed over her when she saw Matt zipping up his bag. "Hey Matt, I think we need to talk," she said as he swung his bag around his shoulder. He looked at her for a couple of seconds and then walked out. "What? You're mad at me now?" she asked throwing her arms up. He didn't respond at all. He just kept on walking. She scratched her head and finally was fed up with it. She grabbed him with all her might and backed him up against the wall. "Look. I came to tell you I was sorry," she said as he struggled not to look at her in the eyes. She brought her hand up to his cheek and turned his face to look at her. Finally, their eyes were staring into eachother. "Is that all you had to tell me?" he asked meanly. "No, I also wanted to give you this," she said softly. She brought her lips up to his and kissed him passionately. Although Matt was confused, he responded. He had been waiting for this kiss for a long time. They broke off, both panting. "What was that for?" he asked confused. "It was to tell you I've been so stupid not noticing the way I feel towards you. I'm in love with you Matt. I love you," she said as he face glowed. He smiled and kissed her again. "I love you too Trish."  
  
The End 


End file.
